


The Avengers Realize that Grumpy Cat Does Have a heart

by HawkyBarton



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, High!Clint, Lucky just wants Pizza, Never give Clint pain meds, The Avengers are confused, fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton was a mystery, the Avengers originally thought it was because Phil Coulson was dead. But then, Phil came back to life, and Clint was still his reserved self. Phil and Nat gave no answers to what was wrong with Clint, so the Avengers eventually left it.<br/>....Until a mission went wrong and Clint ended up in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Avengers Realize that Grumpy Cat Does Have a heart

**Author's Note:**

> Terrible title and fic but eh i did this at 2AM.  
> THIS STORY IS FLUFFY I SWEAR, DON'T MIND THE DESCRIPTION
> 
> ((You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask)))

The Avengers had been waiting outside of Clint's room for way too long, all of them worried about whether the archer would live or die. It had been hours after the original battle, since he had been loaded onto a emergency airlift helicopter to the nearest SHIELD hospital. Hours since they had seen the medics drive him through those two doors at the end of the hallway.

 

The Avengers were tired, angry, and slowly losing their minds - even Coulson and Natasha were at their wits end!

 

The battle had been long and arduous - mutant zoo animals had escaped from whatever lab they had been housed in, and had been rampaging Central Park. It taken several hours to get them all into a SHIELD transport (intentions to possibly change them back to normal), when a three headed giraffe began to ram into the tree that Hawk was perched into. Clint had fallen out of the tree, and then the damn tree had fallen onto him. It taken all of the Avengers plus the back up team to get the tree off a Clint, and then another 6 people to get him into the airlift.

 

Coulson and Natasha had immediately gotten into a SHIELD vehicle and sped their way to the hospital that Clint was being transported to, leaving the rest of the round up to the Avengers. Steve and the others cleaned up as best as the could before rushing over to the hospital, their silent but well loved archer in their minds.

 

Yes, Clint certainly was a mystery - in the months since the Battle of Manhattan, Clint had been sullen and quiet. Originally the Avengers had just thought it had been the loss oh his handler, but even when Coulson had come back to life his behavior hadn't changed. Natasha and Coulson didn't give the Avengers any answers on why the archer was so sullen, so eventually they just wrote it off.

 

Suddenly, a middle aged doctor in blue scrubs walked out into the waiting room, "Clint Bart-ah there you are"

Phil Coulson was the first one to get over to the doctor, "Speak."

The doctor, used to Barton and his add-ons, merely smiled "You all are extremely lucky. He pulled through by the skin of his teeth, luckily he's strong and healthy, so a few months of rest and PT and he'll back in action. He's stable in his room, and you can all go see him if you like, but forewarning - he's on a lot of meds, so he'll be a little out of it."

With that, the doctor turned and left the room, leaving Coulson and Natasha to walk briskly down the hall and into a room.

"Legolas here so much you don't even have to ask which room number anymore?"

 

Stark's question was ignored.

 

Coulson and Natasha swept into the room and immediately set up shop on either side of Clint's bed, leaving the Avengers to fill in the empty gaps.

Clint's eyes open slowly, and to the shock of everyone in the room (besides Phil and Natasha), smiles wide "Heeeey guyyysssss! Philphilphilphil they put me on alllll the good stuff"

Also to the Avengers surprise, Phil let go of his 'Coulson stern face' and gave Clint a sincere smile "I can tell, you're a little loopy"

Clint giggled, honest to god giggled, and looked over at the Avengers "You guys came to visit me! N'bdy but Phil and Tasha visit me..... Well, sometimes Fury, but he's so _mean_ "

Steve felt his jaw drop, where the hell was this even coming from?! Who is this archer, and where was the robot that they had known and loved?

 

Tony had this grin on his face, a grin that meant trouble, when Nicky Fury himself burst into the room "Goddammit Barton, your damn dog is here again."

 

The Avengers all mouthed the word _Dog_ to each other, wincing when Clint gasped and screamed out "HERE LUCKY, HERE BOY"

 

Before an coherent thought could be had, a huge golden retriever (resembling Nicky Fury in the fact that he only had one eye), burst into the room, knocked Nick Fury on his ass, and took a flying leap onto Clint's bed to give him kisses and love. A sedate Spanish looking woman followed the dog into the room and gave Coulson a sympathetic smile.

"Sorry Phil, he saw the news reel and all but got himself here."

Phil smiled "No problem Simone, it's okay - you can head on home, tell the kids we all said hi"

Simone nodded "You can count on it Phil, see you later Nat - the kids expect you at the birthday party this next week Clint"

 

"OKAY BYEEEEEE SIMONE"

 

The woman, Simone, left with a chuckle and Fury followed her with a muttered "My own goddamn corporation overrun by a goddamn dog"

 

 Thor was the first one to speak "So... Friend Barton. You have a friend is this animal?"

 

Clint gave Thor a grin and scratched behind the dog's ears "Yep. Lucky is his name, but we call 'im Pizza Dog. Everybody, pizza dog. Pizza dog, everybody" The dog's ears perked at the mention 'pizza' and hoping off the bed, the dog began to sniff around for the tasty treat.

"Awww pizza dog, no. Come back and cuddle meeee"

 

"Barton, you've been holding out on us"

 

Clint looked at Bruce, "No no no no noooooo.... I wasn' holdin' out! I was..... I was just....." Clint looked at Phil with puppy dog eyes "You 'splain, words are hard"

 

Phil smiled affectionately before rolling his eyes, "What Clint is trying to say is that he isn't holding back per se, he's just extremely shy"

 

Clint nodded "Yeah what Phil said...."

 

Lucky chose that moment to realize that there was indeed, no pizza, and giving a small whine - slumped over to Phil and headbutted his hand.

 

Phil looked down at Lucky and sighed "Anyone want Pizza?"

 

"OO OO ME MEMEMEMEMEME I WANT PIZZA"

 

"We all know you want Pizza Clint, why the hell do you think your dog likes it so much"

 

"No need to be mean Tasha"

 

"You're lucky your cute Barton"

 

"Awww you loooovvveee meeeee"

 

"Shut up"

 

The Avengers were extremely confused, but were never again under the misapprehension that Clint didn't have any emotions.....

 

 

 


End file.
